Dan-Ball Forum
The Dan-Ball Forums, located at http://www.danballforum.proboards.com, is a forum for discussing anything related to Dan-Ball. The forum has a large and active community and is a very good place to gain and exchange some deep knowledge about the Dan-Ball games. The Structure The forum consists of five primary categories, each with their own boards, and a few categories visible only to staff members. Importants The 'Importants' section consists of rules, guidelines, and introductions to the forum for new members. :*'Welcome: Please Read' - This contains everything a newcomer or prospective member ought to know about the forums before becoming a part of it. :*'Help' - Anyone who needs help may create a thread here to ask a new question. :*'About the Site' - Users can create suggestions for site improvement here. :*'Announcements' - When members need to make something important known, such as a change to the rules, such notifications will appear here. Games The 'Games' category has subsections relating to the games seen on Dan-Ball, including the famous Powder Game, Stick Ranger, Earth Editor, and other such games. In each of these, updates are revealed and information concerning the games are discussed. On rare occasions, some issues are presented in this category before they go to the Dan-Ball Wikia. Sometimes, ideas first presented in the ODBF are implemented in their appropriate games. :*'Powder Game' :*'Stick Ranger' :*'Other' General The 'General' category consists of topics related to the forum, and to completely separate things, which are concentrated in the 'General Talk' and 'Spam' sections. As of November 12, 2009, 21:50 GMT, the 'General' category consists of the following boards: :*'General Talk' - Users may talk about anything here, rules permitting. :*'Member Boards' - Forum members who purchased their own boards may have their own discussions, either open to everyone or made exclusive to those who know their passwords. Despite the options to hide and add password protection, most of these boards are visible to the public. :*'Spam Board' - People can spam as much as they want in this board! :*'The Public Archives' - People can see threads that have been locked and deleted for being old; to help show the forums history. the board entrance. Contests The 'Contests' category has anything dealing with forum-related contests, with the exception of the staff-only judging thread. :*'Contest Ideas' - Anyone with ideas for contests can create them here. :*'Contests' - When judges approve of a contest idea, the approved contest gets moved here and begins. Graphics The 'Graphics' category has boards for requesting badges or other graphics. The Graphics Artist, a High Staff member, provides image-making services to anyone who buys an avatar, a signature, a star, or any other image. :*'Dan-Ball Shop' - Forum members can either buy things from the common Dan-Ball Shop or create their own specialized shops. :*'Official Graphic Artist Shop' - Forum members who have the Dan-Balls may request services from an appointed, artistic, trustworthy Graphic Artist. :*'Badges' - Forum members who achieve certain accomplishments can confirm them here and earn badges as rewards. Staff-Only Categories The other categories are restricted to staff, and cannot be seen by members. There is also a flash-based chat included at the end of the forum page. Special Info The forum has a variety of features, including a currency system (Dan-Balls) and shops to buy things with it, badges for exceeding in various aspects of the forum, and many various forum games, played by members of the community. The Staff The forum is run by General Veers. TheListo officially gained ownership of the site from Frogmaster, who gave TheListo the forum and the account. TheListo later made SwearingWorth the forum's Official Graphic Artist, although GGoodie has recently taken over the job and made a design for the forum dubbed ODBF v2. He was eventually succeeded by Izacque. There are a few other staff members, including Global Moderators and Moderators. Eventually, after various incidents and thread deletions, the members broke from TheListo and created a new forum that excluded him. It was also belived that TheListo made Powder Game, but that was proven false. After more than a year of existence and a revolution, the higher forum staff are as follow: :#'Administrators': General Veers (Owner), QwertyuiopThePie, and The Shadow Lord. More Info More about the DBF, including its rules, its history, its culture, and its friendly members, can be found on-site by following the link to http://www.danballforum.proboards.com. New members are always welcome! Category:Other Category:Powder Game community Critism The forums has been yelled at many times for posting many adds a day on the Dan Ball comment section. It has also been critised for having a dictors control it sometimes.